One Second
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Biarlah satu detik menjadi milik berdua jikalau dunia tak mengizinkan bisa bersama. N.ItalyxHungary.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Teen!North Italy. Semi Historical(?). Hints for ItalyxHungary. Pendek.

**Writer's note :** Setting tahun 1867.

**One Second**

Disinilah dirinya berada. Dengan teropong yang ia pinjam dari Prussia, ia mengarahkannya pada sebuah jendela salah satu bilik di kastil yang sedang ia lihat dari balik semak-semak sekitar kastil tersebut. Personifikasi yang masih remaja ini berulang kali menatap sedih ke arah jendela itu. Tirai jingga menutupinya. Sama sekali tak memberi celah mengenai apa yang berada di dalamnya. Menyiksa batin hanya untuk menerka apakah orang yang sedang ia pikirkan sedang berada di sana ataukah tidak.

Pakaian militer yang dipaksakan sang kakak menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan beberapa senjata jaga-jaga di setiap saku tetap saja tak bisa melindunginya dari perasaan tersiksa dalam hati. Matanya yang coklat menatap ke langit. Mendapati jutaan cahaya tak terhitung di kegelapan melihatnya seolah memberi semangat untuk kedatangannya seorang diri setelah sebelumnya memohon-mohon pada kakaknya agar diberi izin datang secara diam-diam ke sini. Dia masih terngiang makian kakaknya karena meragukan dia yang tak bisa apa-apa mau datang sendirian.

"Buat apa kau mengantarkan nyawa pergi ke sana, Adik Bodoh? "

Senyum terkembang di wajah, tatapan mengungkapkan isi hatinya ketika menjawab, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan, Kak."

Sang kakak terdiam. Balas menatap dalam kesunyian. Dari senyuman di wajah sang adik, yang tertua tahu maksudnya. Meski mereka dipisahkan dalam waktu yang lama dan tak semuanya berbagi cerita suka serta duka, ada sebuah pengertian. Suatu pemahaman yang membuatnya berdecak kesal tak bisa melarang adiknya pergi.

"Terima kasih, Kak Romano…"

Tersenyum melegakan mengingat kejadian beberapa puluh menit lalu itu, remaja berdarah Roma ini kembali membulatkan tekad. Dia menatap lagi ke arah jendela yang dia intai tadi. Tirai jingga itu masih tak bergeming. Tak ada pergerakan apapun sampai…sebuah siluet wanita terlihat melintas.

Sekarang!

Berdasarkan pemberitahuan dari Prussia mengenai cara menyusup, ia diharuskan memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Segera ia tolehkan kepala ke arah kanan dan kiri. Dia cukup yakin tak ada orang. Segera dia berlari menyebrangi jarak antara semak tempatnya bersembunyi dengan kastil tepat di bawah jendela yang ia intai dari tadi. Sesampai di sana, dia menatap ke jendela itu. Terdiam. Tak tahu bagaimana harus ke atas masuk lewat sana.

Andai dia bawa tali atau sesuatu yang bisa membantunya ke atas sana, namun itu tak mematahkan semangat untuk ke atas. Dengan cara tradisional serta apa adanya, dia berusaha memanjat ke atas melalui celah bangunan kastil juga menggunakan tumpukan batu untuk membawanya ke atas. Percobaan pertama gagal. Dia jatuh. Dikumpulkannya lagi batu dan dahan pohon. Hasilnya? Berakhir dengan tubuhnya mendarat di atas tanah. Berulang sampai beberapa kali dia jatuh hingga akhirnya dia merasa tak bisa lagi. Air mata mengalir, menatap sedih ke atas. Jendela bertirai jingga itu bergerak.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara yang dia kenal begitu jendela itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang gadis berambut panjang bergelombang memegang senjata dengan siaga. Oh, itulah sosok yang ingin ia lihat.

"Veve…Kak Hungary," senyum senang diiringi air mata. Membuat si gadis bersenjata tercengang.

"Italy?" segera dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu keluar lagi membawakan sebuah tali panjang kemudian membantu Italia Utara ini masuk ke kamarnya.

Begitu masuk, Hungary segera mencoba mengobati lecet-lecet yang Italy karena mencoba masuk tadi. Mereka berdua duduk bersampingan di salah satu sofa dalam kamar itu. Italy merasa perih ketika lukanya disentuh oleh handuk hangat untuk membersihkan lukanya.

"Sakit?" tanya Hungary.

Italy memandang gadis itu. Wajah cantik Hungary dihiasi khawatir karena dirinya terluka. Ada rasa tak suka melihat kecantikan seorang gadis ternodai seperti itu, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa senang karena diperhatikan oleh Hungary. Riasan wajah secukupnya tak menyembunyikan pesona alami. Gadis itu masih memakai gaun indah, sewarna bunga yang tersemat di rambut, menghiasi tubuhnya. Dari gaun yang dikenakan, kelihatannya Hungary sebelumnya menghadiri sebuah acara.

"Sedikit ve~," senyumnya.

Setelah mengobati, Hungary bertanya, "Ada apa, Italy? Kenapa ke sini?"

Nyaris saja Italy melupakan tujuan awalnya ke sini karena terpesona oleh kebaikan si gadis. Mata coklatnya fokus memperhatikan Hungary. Bibir tersenyum, tetapi sorot mata memancarkan kesedihan.

"Kak…"

Panggilan yang harus diucapkan karena usia meski tak ada hubungan darah. Dibanding kakak kandung yang terpisah lama, bersama Hungary dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya. Diajari berbagai hal yang ia baru tahu, ditemani saat tak ada semangat dalam hati, dibantu ketika kesulitan menghampiri. Bukan, bukan, bukan Italy tidak sayang dengan kakak kandungnya. Ia sangat mencintai kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Keluarganya yang paling penting dari apapun.

_Tapi—_

Italy memeluk Hungary yang bertanya, "Ada apa, Italy?"

Pelukan dari Hungary terasa di punggungnya. Tanpa bisa lagi menahan, air mata Italy jatuh. Isakan tangis mengakibatkan tubuh Italy berguncang pelan. Dia mengeratkan pelukan seraya menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Ve…"

Sudah jelas itu sangatlah bertolak belakang dengan air mata yang menggantikan Italy menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sebagaimana Hungary telah mengenal Italy lama, dia pun berkata, "Cerita saja."

Kedua alis mata Italy bertemu. Sebuah benda tajam kasatmata menyentuh hatinya. Bukan menyentuh, lebih tepat mengiris. Menambah volume air mata yang keluar. Perhatian yang selalu bisa membuat hati Italy tenang. Italy tahu Romano perhatian padanya, sangat malah. Juga lebih mengerti Italy. Tapi ada sesuatu dari gadis yang dipeluknya ini dalam beberapa hal jauh lebih membuat hati Italy tentram.

_—tak berarti Italy menganggapnya hanya sebagai saudara._

"Percuma cerita veve…" Italy putus asa dalam isak tangisnya. Kali ini dia sungguh-sungguh sadar sepenuhnya kalau di posisi ini, dia kalah. Tak bisa berkutik. "Tidak ada yang akan berubah ve…"

Hungary diam sesaat. Ia mengeratkan pelukan. Memberikan sebuah dorongan tak terkatakan sebelum berkata menenangkan.

"Tapi, setidaknya kamu tahu kamu tidak sendirian, Italy."

Entah harus senang atau sedih mendengar kata-kata itu. Yang pasti, itu membuat tangisan Italy semakin deras mengalir. Tak ada yang salah dari kata-kata itu. Juga tak ada kebohongan dalam kata-kata itu. Kenyataannya secara emosional, Hungary sudah lebih dari seorang kakak memberi dukungan untuk Italy. Dan itu tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Romano yang memang kakak kandungnya. Rasa sayang itu ada tanpa syarat apapun karena mereka saudara dari lahir. Dengan Hungary berbeda. Mereka bukan saudara sedarah. Mereka tidak berjenis kelamin sama, meski harus diakui Italy bahwa Hungary sendiri jauh lebih laki-laki dibanding dirinya sendiri. Tetap, ada sisi lembut keibuan seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Kak Hungary jauh di sini ve…" nada manja itu keluar.

Sebagai adik. Ia tahu bahwa dia sudah sangat diperhatikan. Dikasihi. Sungguh. Italy yakin semua orang akan iri dengan posisinya ini. Betapa bahagia juga dia bisa begitu disayangi. Tak hanya Romano. Dengan berbagai cara ia tahu, mengerti, dan menerima kasih orang lain. Dia juga menyayangi semuanya. Tak terlukiskan perasaan betapa dia menyayangi serta mensyukuri apa yang ia terima hingga saat ini.

_Namun, sebagai salah satu kaum Adam, sebagai lelaki—_

"Tapi kata-kataku sampai ke tempatmu kan?"

_—bisakah disalahkan dia berharap dicintai?_

Italy menahan tangisnya. Mengusap dengan punggung tangan sebelum dia mencium pipi kiri Hungary. Kata-kata maju mendesak untuk keluar dari bibirnya. Mereka bermaksud mengutarakan niat Italy yang sudah berkecamuk sejak Italy mendengar berita bahwa Hungary akan pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa dijangkaunya sehingga ia sampai nekat datang sendirian ke sini. Kedengarannya gila kalau diketahui bahwa seorang Italy, North Italy yang latihan perang saja tidak becus, berniat membawa Hungary pergi dari sini. Sungguh tak masuk akal. Tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika. Terlebih lagi, belum tentu Hungary mau.

Setidaknya, satu detik pun tak apa, ia ingin bisa mengatakan sesuatu sebagai dia. Bukan sebagai adik.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kak," bisik Italy dekat indera pendengaran Hungary.

Gadis itu bukanlah gadis lugu yang tak tahu apa maksud kata-kata itu. Ia cukup tahu apa maksud Italy mengatakan itu dan tak terlihat keterkejutan dari gerak-geriknya. Hungary tahu Italy orang yang terbuka. Bebas mengutarakan apapun yang ia rasakan dan dia tahu bahwa Italy tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap remaja berambut coklat kemerahan itu. Mereka berdua tahu posisi mereka tak memperbolehkan apapun itu yang hendak mereka jalin lebih dari sebuah hubungan saudara yang selama ini telah mereka jalani.

Tapi, tanpa bertukar pandangan, tanpa memperlihatkan tindakan, tanpa perjanjian masa depan, keduanya tahu. Ada sesuatu tak terkatakan diantara mereka. hanya dekapan yang menjadi saksi bisu bahwa malam ini, saat ini, detik ini, mereka saling memiliki.

"Aku juga menyayangimu," Hungary mencium kening Italy. Pelan dan lembut. Hanya untuk satu detik ini. Perasaan mereka berdua terjalin. Tanpa mempedulikan kenyataan tak bisa bersama. Takdir yang memang sudah tak akan mempersatukan mereka namun membiarkan mereka memiliki kasih tak terkatakan itu. Keduanya berharap andai waktu berhenti.

Berakhirlah satu detik itu saat Hungary melengkapi perkataannya dengan, "Dik."

Keduanya bertatapan dengan mata yang dipenuhi air. Italy menggenggam tangan Hungary. Tersenyum untuk orang terkasih. Mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah seharusnya adik ucapkan.

"Selamat untuk pernikahan Kak Hungary besok," jatuh lagi air mata Italy tapi ia berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk sang kakak. "Semoga berbahagia dengan Kak Austria veveveveve~."

Hungary balas tersenyum dan itu membuat air matanya ikut jatuh, "Terima kasih, Italy."

Keduanya bertukar pandang. Tatapan hangat keduanya merupakan sebuah kesepakatan akan sebuah keputusan:

_untuk membiarkan **satu detik** tadi  
>menjadi <strong>kenangan<strong>  
>hanya <strong>milik<strong> mereka **berdua**_

.

.

.

**Makasih sudah mau baca :3**

**Jika ada yang mau disampaikan, apapun akan diterima X)d**


End file.
